User blog:TCalderon/Erza Scarlet vs Undyne - Weeb Shit vs Anything
Interesting story behind this battle. For the longest time, I had planned to have Erza Scarlet against Joan of Arc, as suggested by JKGame. I thought the idea sounded bad-ass, and went to writing! But then I realized that I knew basically nothing about both characters, and put it on hold. Later on, JK offered the idea of Undyne from Undertale as a third party to the initial matchup! I was reluctant at first, but ultimately decided to look a bit more into the character (that is, playing the game of Undertale). It quickly occured to me that Undyne was a much better matchup for Erza than Joan of Arc was, so... yeah, here we are. Erza Scarlet, the S-Class mage of Fairy Tail vs Undyne, the captain of Asgore's Royal Guard! These two battle it out to see which armored weapons-expert and leader of an army of warriors is truly superior! Beat: https://www.soundclick.com/html5/v4/player.cfm?type=single&songid=13092424&q=hi&newref=1 ---- WEEB SHIT VS ANYTHING!!!!! ERZA SCARLET VS ''' '''UNDYNE! BEGIN!!!!!!!! Undyne: ' '''Time to square up, Erza! You’re Battling Against a True Hero! ' '''As far as I’m concerned, this Scarlet’s lesser than a G.I. Joe! I got flames hotter than Natsu; yours are worthless as Lucy! Who am I even fighting? All I see is a pair of boobies! Like the other Six Souls, I’d say you’re heading toward a fail! If you think you’re coming out on top, then you’re living Under a Fairy Tale! I’m the noblest of Asgore’s Guard! Of that I am certain! This redhead’s only ever good for smutty fanservice! I lead the best of the best! An army that’ll wipe posers to oblivion! While your crew is pretty much made up of a bunch of idiots! Compared to my host of fighting styles, your moveset is so small! This battle will be sadder than your friendship with Jellal! Erza: I’m about to fry a fishstick, and then topple her authority Strongest mage of the Guild! Dory here isn’t a threat to me! Call out our fanservice all you want, you little fishy Because so many of your furry fans, they want to get Frisky! Come at me with your glowing spears; you’re no match for my power! Especially when your world’s greatest threat is a flower! Best of the best? Of this army, I see no shred! You’re leading a crew made up of puppies and boneheads! “A true hero”?! I’d reckon that you were a villain! Serving under a king who’s okay with killing children?! Won’t need to Requip when facing against this loud bitch Because your raps are cringier than your romance with Alphys! Undyne: You and your team are reckless! You leave destruction in your wake! The Council letting you off the hook was their greatest mistake! Got raps so cold, you could say that I’m like Gray, yo! You’re so red and soft, it’s like I’m crushing a tomato! The “Power of Friendship” is so overplayed and sappy! Because from what I see, you’re a worse fighter than Happy! And leave Alphys out of this! This isn’t her fight! How can you win when even your creator thinks your story’s shite?! Erza: A whole army of soldiers, and your ranked up as the highest? You can’t be too tough, being a match for Papyrus! You’re lyrics are like a Lullaby; not talking magic flutes, either The only thing I’d need to beat you is a heater! I’ve Mettaton of opponents more frightening than you! So prepare to be chopped apart and served up in a stew! As far as trends go, I’d say you’re already declining Your legacy has been turned to dust! So much for undying... WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! WEEB SHI- *the logo gets stabbed by one of Erza’s blades* AGH!... V-Vs Anything! OW! ---- Who won? Erza Scarlet Undyne Opponents in need for hire! Sora from Kingdom Hearts Finn the Human (for a solo battle; for Weeb Shit or otherwise) Donkey Kong Category:Blog posts